


Well, That Was Fun

by KaleyMarie



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, and for whatever reason Sam is not in the bunker right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them could really remember how it started, both of them took immense joy in teasing the other until they were practically ripping each other’s clothes off, but all the same a sort of competition had arisen between them.</p><p>A game, if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Was Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of a story my best friend told me about what happened between her and her boyfriend.  
> (my friend being Castiel, and her boyfriend being Dean)

Neither of them could really remember how it started, both of them took immense joy in teasing the other until they were practically ripping each other’s clothes off, but all the same a sort of competition had arisen between them.

A game, if you will.

Basically the goal was for one of them to turn the other on, with only limited touching allowed; the farthest you can go being oral, though they both try to use that as a last resort as it’s become an unspoken agreement that the less touching one of them does to turn the other on, the bigger the victory.

So here they were, Dean sitting on the couch in the bunker with Castiel hovering above him, the latter barely grazing his lips over the former’s bare stomach as he made his way down towards his crotch.

“Give up yet?” Dean smirked, slightly breathless. He wasn’t hard, yet, but the feather light touches were making it extremely hard not to yank his angel up into a kiss and take him right then and there.

“Never,” Castiel murmured, slowly undoing the button on Dean’s jeans as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped, looking away so he could force the entirely too arousing image from his mind.

“Something wrong?” Castiel asked innocently, pulling down Dean’s pants and boxers slowly, wanting him to feel the friction against his dick.

“Nope,” Dean grit out, popping the ‘p’ as he forced images of dead puppies and naked old people into his brain to calm himself down.

“You sure?” he asked again, leaning down to kiss the inside of Dean’s thighs, running his hands up and down them for good measure.

“Uh-huh,” Dean huffed, his decision to look away being a decidedly bad one now, since it heightened his sense of touch.

“I don’t believe you,” Castiel whispered, leaning down to place a small kiss on the head of Dean’s cock, earning a small sigh from the hunter. Castiel smirked as Dean closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat, knowing that he would probably win within a few more well placed touches… but today he wanted to do things a little differently.

All at once he took Dean’s dick in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and thanking God that he could control his gag reflex.

“Holy fuck!” Dean’s eyes shot open and his hand shot out to grab the pillow beside him. He instantly felt himself getting hard at the feeling of Cas’ mouth around him, the sight of the man between his legs sucking him off like his life depended on it making him harder still.

Cas smirked around his dick and reached one of his hands up to message his balls, changing his rhythm every so often to swirl his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock before taking his entire length back into his mouth.

“Cas- _fuck_ , Cas you won,” Dean managed to grunt out before letting out a moan, torn between clenching his eyes shut to focus on the sensation of it all and looking down at the gorgeous sight of the angel below him.

But Castiel didn’t stop, instead he used his free hand to massage Dean’s thigh as he increased his pace, moaning around Dean’s cock when he felt him start to thrust into his mouth as his hand came to run through his hair.

“Cas, I’m gonna- _holy shit_ \- Cas I’m-” Dean tried to warn the angel that he was close, but Castiel just started to hum around Dean’s dick and he couldn’t hold on any longer.

“God, Cas!” Dean cried out, his head falling back onto the seat as his back arched off the couch, his hand tightening in Castiel’s hair as his orgasm washed over him.

Castiel kept sucking Dean through his orgasm, swallowing down every last bit of cum before sliding Dean’s cock out of his mouth. He moved until he was straddling Dean’s lap, resting his hands on his shoulders as he leaned back so he could look him in the eye.

Dean felt a weight on him as he felt fatigue wash over him, and slightly lifted his head to see Castiel looking at him with an innocent expression on his face, despite what he had just did.

“Well, that was fun,” Castiel said, causing Dean to just stare at him in shock.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Dean breathed out, resting his head on the seat again before shifting them so they were lying on the couch facing each other, “What got into _you?_ ”

Castiel just smirked, though there was a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks as he replied, “Just… something I wanted to try.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and pulled the man closer to him, content to just fall asleep when he felt something poke into his leg.

“Uh… babe?” Dean asked, reaching down to grasp Castiel’s cock in his hand.

“Y-yes, Dean?” Castiel moaned, gripping Dean tighter when he ran a finger over the tip.

“I think it’s your turn…” Dean whispered, increasing his movements and moving his head down to place wet kisses along Castiel's neck.

" _Dean_ ," Castiel moaned, losing what was left of his self control as he started to rock into Dean's hand.

"That's right, angel," Dean breathed, "Let me hear you."

" _Dean!_ " Castiel moaned louder, pulling Dean's face up so he could feel the hunter's lips against his own.

Dean could tell that Castiel was close, and increased his speed as he removed his mouth from Castiel's to lightly bite down on a sensitive area by his ear.

"Dean I'm- I'm gonna-" was all Castiel managed to say before he came all over the inside of his pants, Dean's hand slowing as he stroked his through his orgasm.

"Well, that was fun," Dean murmured, eliciting a small chuckle from Castiel as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"I love you," Castiel whispered, snuggling in closer to his hunter as sleep threatened to overtake him.

"I love you too," Dean replied, wrapping his arms tighter around his angel and placing a kiss to his forehead, not caring about who had lost this time.

He knew they were both winners.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think! And the more detailed the better, I'm not that experienced writing smut and I want to know if there are ways that I could get better at it.


End file.
